Correspondance
by Shara1
Summary: How are Suoh and Nagisa settling into their lives without eachother? There is some Shonen Ai in this story, but nothing graphic.


Hello Minna! 

The CLAMP artists own the characters in this story. They are so cool! /\_/\ I am only borrowing the characters for sake of amusement. If you haven't seen Clamp Campus Detectives or read the manga there are spoilers galore in this story so be warned. The story takes place about 9 years after the anime series. 

This story does have some yaoi or gay content but nothing really overt. This is a sequel to "Change and Revelation". For the best reading experience read the stories in order. Please let me know what you think of it. E-mail [shara47379@aol.com][1] with your questions and comments. 

Hugs and Cuddles 

Shara

Correspondence 

  
  
The gray sky let in little light to the well-appointed office where the eldest son of the ninja clan Takamura sat at work. With a graceful flick of his wrist the lamp flooded the desk with a warm glow. Bathing the dark wood and colorful blotter in rich light. The dark navy color of Suoh's hair, lightened in the soft glow to a brilliant sapphire. He glanced down as a silver sticker affixed to one of the letters he had received in the post, shimmered in the light. He paused in reaching for it. His golden eyes widening in recognition.  
  
His hand flashed down to tear open the envelope. Excitement raced through him as he extracted the letter smelling faintly of flowers from the torn envelope. "It's from Nagisa!" Suoh exclaimed as a smile lit up his normally sober expression.  
  
Dear Suoh-san,  
  
How is everyone? I am settling in nicely here, but I miss you all. I especially miss Akira. I suppose I have been spoiled by the best, but the chef we have here is no comparison to Akira-san. His food isn't the worst I have had. But he puts nothing of himself in the food he cooks and perhaps that is the difference. Akira-san always puts his whole heart into everything he makes. So of course it tastes wonderful. 

  
Speaking of food, tomorrow I get to visit Buckingham palace to have tea with the Queen. It's so exciting! The Queen has requested a command performance. I am terribly nervous. Wish me luck! They will be video taping the performance. So I will send a copy of the tape for you when it's ready. After my performance for the Queen, I will be touring Europe for the next few weeks. I will send you postcards from all the cities I visit, so it will be as if you are with me.  


Fondly,  
Nagisa  
  
"This is wonderful," Suoh laughed in delight running a long limbed hand through his dark blue hair as he held up the letter with the other. Scanning it over once more his smile widened and he jumped up from his desk quickly pacing over to the passage that connected his office with that of his superiors. Flinging the door open in his excitement Suoh called out," Rijichou, I have wonderful news!"  
  
The slender blond that ran Clamp campus was concentrating on reading the legal ramifications of the paper in front of him when the silence of the room was shattered by Suoh's joyful shout. Nokoru leapt to his feet causing the already precarious balance of the paper pile on his desk to shift. He stepped backwards to try and avoid the worst of the paper spill. The side of Nokoru's leg hit the armrest of his chair forcing the leg to fold. Off balance the chairman fell with his full weight onto the back of the chair causing it to flip with him in it. "Oww," he muttered, as he lay in a tangle of papers and his chair not ready to try moving just yet.  
  
"Rijichou!" Suoh's joyful expression turned to worry in an instant as he ran over to the desk dodging the pile of papers scattered across the floor. "I am so sorry, are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you. "   
  
Nokoru laughed," Its all right. I have survived worse things than a fall from my chair." Reaching up he accepted the hand Suoh offered him and pulled himself upright. Lowering his eyes he couldn't help but blush as the handsome secretary of clamp campus scrutinized him carefully. He knew it was only because Suoh wanted to make certain that he was all right. But even so it sent delightful shivers up his back to be looked at so closely by Suoh.   
  
Fear stuck its talons into Suoh as he bent down over his friend to assess the damages. As he looked his friend over he found himself lingering on Nokoru's face. The rumpled mass of golden hair and wide blue eyes gave Nokoru the look of a demented angel. Holding out his hand he helped to lift the chairman up. Suoh's eyes deepened with confusion as Nokoru turned his head away as he stood. 'Was that a blush I saw on his face?' he wondered. 'No, I am probably just seeing things.' Suoh decided as he bent back down to help Nokoru gather the papers.   
  
Suoh set his armload of papers onto the desk as Nokoru began sorting them into two piles. He wasn't terribly surprised to see that the unfinished pile was quite a bit higher than the finished pile. The secretary sighed looking meaningfully at the pile of paper that his friend still needed to work on.  
  
Grinning at the implied reproach the chairman sat down at his desk without complaint "Suoh."  
  
"Yes, Rijichou" Suoh glanced over at his best friend with a wary expression.  
  
"What did you come to tell me? I think I could use some good news right about now." Nokoru spoke softly as he finished reading through the paper he had been working on when Suoh had startled him. With a flourish of his graceful fingers the chairman put his stamp onto the paper and placed it in the finished pile.   
  
The young ninja looked startled as he remembered why he had come to Nokoru's office. His eyes lit with pride and pleasure as a wide grin stole across his face. "I nearly forgot! I received a letter from Nagisa this morning. She has been asked to give the queen of England a command performance."  
  
"Our Nagisa will be playing for the Queen? That is quite an honor." Nokoru's azure eyes beamed with happiness, "you're right that is wonderful news. Why don't you go tell Utako? I am certain she will be delighted. She hit an artist's block with her clothing designs, so she decided to take the day off and keep Akira company. Akira will probably bounce off the walls when he hears the news."  
  
  
Suoh grinned at the mental image of Akira bouncing off walls. The campus treasurer was certainly energetic enough. "Yes you're probably right. I think I'll just go tell them now, if you don't need any help here."  
  
"No," Nokoru shook his head as his blue eyes danced. " I'll be fine, but you could have Akira drop by with some more tea when he has a chance."  
  
Bowing his head Suoh turned to leave," Certainly, I will stop by later to see how you're coming along."   
  
"Thank you, Suoh. I will see you later then." Nokoru responded with a laugh in his voice at the special emphasis Suoh had put on the last sentence.   
  
His heart light with happiness, Suoh whistled softly to himself as he walked down the hall to the kitchen.   
  
"Hello there! You seem to be in a good mood today," A smile appeared on Akira's angular face as he carried a tray of cookies over to the oven and slipped it in. "What are you so excited about?"  
  
"Hello Suoh-san!" Utako called from her seat at the table near the far end of the kitchen. She lifted her elfin face framed in night dark hair from the letter she was writing long enough to gift Suoh with a smile.   
  
"Hello, Utako-chan, Akira-san. I just received a letter from Nagisa-chan. I am very happy for her. She has been asked to give a special performance for the Queen of England."  
  
Both raven clad heads nodded. " We know. Nagisa-chan sent us a letter also. Isn't it wonderful!"  
  
Sighing with disappointment Suoh shrugged. "Oh well, I was hoping I would get to be the one to tell you. At least I got to surprise Rijichou."  
  
Pleased with his sober friend's good mood, Akira beamed at Suoh." I made these sandwiches earlier so they would be ready for lunch. Takamura senpi. If you're not busy, would you help me take this food out to the dining room? The dragons will want their lunch soon. And If you help I won't need to make as many trips." Akira asked, holding out a tray of sandwiches he had just taken out of the refrigerator.   
  
"It would be my pleasure, Akira. What kinds of sandwiches are they?" Suoh leaned over the tray Akira gave him looking closely at the sandwiches. The meat appeared to be some kind of fish. But Suoh couldn't figure out what kind of meat it was.  
  
"Tuna fish and I will be bringing some soup and a side of rice." Beaming Akira picked up several steaming bowls from the counter before heading towards the door. "I will be back in a little while Utako."  
  
"I will be here," Utako waved at her husband and his friend, "I want to finish this letter to Nagisa-chan. Then maybe we can put our lunches on trays and take them to Nokoru's office?"   
  
Suoh inclined his head approving of the plan. "I think that would be an excellent idea, Utako-chan."  
  
"I agree," Akiria bobbed his head once then disappeared out of the room. His soft voice could still be heard as he started towards the dining room. "First we have to deliver this food. We shouldn't keep the dragons waiting."  
  
With a small cry of alarm as he realized he was lagging behind Suoh held tight to the tray and rushed to catch up with Akira.   
  
Watching them Utako couldn't help but giggle. "It's a good thing Akira got Suoh out of the kitchen. I don't want Suoh-san to become suspicious and if he sees this letter he will. This will give me enough time to read it through and seal it before they get back. "   
  
Holding up the letter, Utako began to proof read it.   
  
  
Dear Nagisa-chan,  
  
These cookies are a gift from Akira. He has asked me to tell you, if you think of us when you eat the cookies then it will be like we are there with you. He also said they would go very well with lemon tea so I have included some for you in case you can't get out to the store where you are.   
  
Congratulations on the concert for the Queen! Take lots of pictures while you're in Europe and send them to me. I am going to make a scrapbook so we can keep track of everywhere you go. We all miss you very much, especially Suoh. But he hasn't taken it as badly as I thought he would. After watching them for a few weeks I think you were right in your suspicions about Suoh and Nokoru's feelings for each other. However neither one of them has realized it yet though Nokoru-san is closer to that realization than Suoh-san.   
  
Nokoru Rijichou admitted that he is gay to the three of us the day you left. He must have been working up to this for a while now. He seems much happier now that we know and none of us reacted badly. It must be a very large weight off his shoulders. With everything else he needs to be concerned with, I am glad this is one thing that he won't have to worry over any more.   
  
It's all right that I am telling you this. I asked Nokoru-san's permission. Please do not tell anyone else though. It is not common knowledge.   
  
I will be keeping an eye on the lovebirds and if anything interesting happens I will be certain to let you know. You are a very kind and brave person for letting Suoh go because you know he would be happier elsewhere. I am very proud to be your friend.   
  
All our love,  
Utako and Akira  
  
"That'll do," Utako neatly folded the letter when she was finished reading it and slipped it into the envelop she would be putting in the box of cookies once the cookies were finished backing. Setting the letter down on the table, Utako walked over to the counter and picked up the teapot. Settling back at the table she poured herself some tea as she waited for her husband to return. Looking out the window, she watched as the sun tried nobly to peek out from behind the clouds.  
  
The End /\_/\  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:shara47379@aol.com



End file.
